splinter helps a defenseless child
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when splinter is out in the sewers he finds someone what will he do? i am very bad at summaries rated k because i dont know about ratings


**splinter finds a woman giving birth when the baby is born she dies so splinter takes the baby home**

one day splinter was on a walk in the sewers when he heard a noise in a pipe when he investigated he saw a woman covered in blood screaming seemingly in pain and he saw that she had a big bump like she was pregnant so he walked up to her and said "are you ok miss?" the woman looked scared but when she was only a kindly mutant sewer rat she said "help me i need some medical attention my baby is coming" when splinter heard her he called Donny and said "Donatello get here now i need your help and bring medical supplies" a few minutes later the whole family arrived and splinter said "quickly Donatello she is having a baby and she needs medical attention" so Donny quickly examined the woman then he said "father there's nothing i can do she's been stabbed in the heart to a human these are mortal wounds she's going to die no matter what i do but i have given her some morphine so she wont feel the pain" then the woman said "thank you for trying to save me kind sir" and splinter said "please call me splinter but tell me how did this happen to you?" and the woman said "i was in labour so i was walking through the park to get to the hospital the next thing i knew i was being attacked by these guys in black but when they heard a noise they were distracted so i came down the manhole to escape them" then splinter said "how long until the baby will be delivered donatello?" and donny said "only a few minutes father its already crowning" then the woman pushed again and donny said "i see the head" but then the woman said "please only you splinter i only want you here" so splinter sent his sons home.

a minute later the woman pushed her baby into the world then splinter passed the baby to her when splinter saw the innocent baby he said "when you pass i will take care of the baby for you" and the woman said "thank you splinter that comforts me in my final moments to know she will be cared for" then splinter asked "what is your name? i keep calling you miss" and the woman said "i'm sandra" then sandra looked at her baby and said "hello alice i waited so long to meet you now my life is near its end while yours is just starting im glad that i found someone nice to care for you though" then she gave the baby a feed and splinter used a camera he had to take photos of sandra for her baby.

while sandra was feeding her baby splinter saw her eyes close and her arms fell to the floor so he checked for a pulse and found nothing then he said to sandras body "i will do right by you with alice i promise sandra" then he used his claw to cut the umbilical cord, took baby alice from her mother and said to her "you will not be alone in this world i will take care of you just like i promised your mother i would" then he took sandras shirt, wrapped the baby in it then walked home with the baby in his arms. when he arrived home he said "the woman sandra has just passed on it was quick and painless but now we are left caring for her baby come boys and say hello to your baby sister alice" then leo said "father we cant care for her we know nothing of caring for children" so splinter said "it must be easier than caring for four fussy turtle babies donatello please can you check her cord i had to cut it with my claw when her mother passed" so donny examined the baby and said "she's fine dad she'll lose the umbilical cord in a week" just then alice started crying so splinter said "what is wrong donatello?" and donny said "from what i know of human babies she may be tired" so splinter sang the baby a japanese lullaby and when she fell asleep he was left holding her so he cuddled her into his fur to keep her warm then said "boys call april ask her to get some things for babies" so they did and then splinter asked them to go and cremate sandra and bring the ashes back so that her baby could grow up round her mother.

2h later just as alice woke up the turtles and april walked in and april said "why do you guys need baby stuff anyway?" then splinter walked into the room with alice in his arms crying her head off again and said "because of this little one" then april saw alice and said "aw she's so cute can i hold her?" and splinter said "yes you may" so he passed alice to april and she stopped crying then april said "she obviously likes women where did she come from?" and splinter said "she is called alice i found her mother giving birth in the sewer so i called donatello and he said that she was mortally wounded so when she passed on i took the baby because i could not just leave her by herself with only her mothers dead body for protection" then april passed alice back and said "so you'll bring her up like a daughter will she ever know the truth about her mother?" and splinter nodded then he said "when i feel she is old enough i will tell her the truth" then he put a nappy on alice and put her in a romper suit.

when alice was dressed splinter sat her on his bed while he thought of the implications a human child could come with and when he found no reason not to keep her he picked her up, cuddled her and said "you will be well looked after down here i promise" then he gave her a feed, burped her then got himself something to eat. about 2years later splinter ran after alice and said "come here my child please" but alice didnt want to as she finally had her nappy off and she wanted to run free but as she ran by her brother raph he grabbed her then alice said "let me go" but raph said "i dont think so squirt here you go dad did she get away again?" then he passed alice back and splinter nodded then took alice back to his room and put her new nappy on this was when he knew that she would be a handful when she was growing up.

8years later alice looked at her wet book and screamed "raph why did you do that?" and raph said "sorry i didnt mean to ruin your book i'll replace it for you sis i promise" and splinter looked seeing only his daughters blonde hair as she yelled at her brother with a temper that rivalled his but he knew it was normal so he looked on as he thought back to that day 10y ago when he found sandra giving birth and sandras subsequent death then thought about what a fine young girl alice had grown into.

when alice saw splinter looking down on her she said "oh hey dad can i have a word with you?" and splinter nodded so alice went to his room and when the door was closed she said "daddy why am i different than you or my brothers?" and splinter sighed then said "i knew this day would come so now i will tell you about 10y ago i was taking a walk when i found a woman giving birth i called donatello but when he examined her he said that she was mortally wounded so when she had the baby i promised her that i would care for the child as my own but that she would always know her mother that baby was called alice" then alice collapsed onto the floor and said "so i'll never know my mother?" and splinter said "i'm afraid not my daughter" then alice started crying her eyes out so splinter said "calm yourself my daughter i knew that you would be upset when i told you so i have some things for you" then he picked up the ashes from his mantle piece and said "these are your mothers ashes i have kept them for you so you may take some comfort in knowing you have been close to your mother your whole life" then he passed alice some photos and said "these are photos i took of your mother shortly before her death that is you in those photos" so alice looked at the photos and said "she looks so pretty considering she was dying father" and splinter agreed then alice asked "how did she die dad? could it have been prevented?" and splinter said "it wasn't something i personally could have prevented as she was stabbed in the heart but someone could have prevented it" then he took a shirt out of the wardrobe and said "this was your mothers it was what i brought you home in most of the blood on it is from where your mother was stabbed but a little bit of it is yours" so alice breathed in the scent of her mother and said "thanks dad it has really helped me finding out these things about my mother but you're always going to be my favourite parent as you're the only parent i've ever known" then alice took her mothers things back to her room and put them away safely where they couldnt be found by anyone else.

that night alice had a nightmare that that splinter never found her mother and that she was brought up by rats in the sewers when alice saw what she did to survive she started screaming "no i dont want to live like this daddy where are you help me daddy" just then she heard someone say "wake up alice wake up" then alice opened her eyes and saw her family standing in her room and splinter said "what is wrong alice?" and alice said "i had a bad dream daddy" when splinter heard this he sat down on the bed and said "what happened in this dream?" and alice said "you never found my mum and i was brought up by regular rats and they made me eat weird things i didnt like the look of what my life could have been like so i called out for you then i was woken up" so splinter said "boys go back to bed i will deal with this" so donny said "are you sure dad i can give her something to calm her down if you want?" and alice said "no needles donny you know i hate injections" so they left then splinter said "would you like to come and sleep with me alice? just for tonight finding out about your mother obviously shook you up more than i realised" then alice said "i would love to dad thanks" so they walked back to splinters room and then splinter said "i would normally make a bed out of the comforters but they are all shaped for turtles so you can curl up in the bed with me" so then splinter climbed into his bed and then alice slid in next to him.

when they were both in the bed splinter pulled the covers up then said "i banish you nightmares from this room and from my daughter let her be" then alice said "thanks dad why do i feel like this is familiar?" and splinter told her "until you were 2 you slept in here with me" and alice said "oh daddy i miss mummy so badly even thought i dont remember her" so splinter said "i know you do i remember your mother like i saw her only yesterday but now you must sleep" then he sung her the japanese lullaby he used to get her to sleep all those years ago. the next day alice woke up and saw that splinter had left her some clothes so she got dressed and went down when she was downstairs splinter said "how do you feel today alice?" and alice said "i feel much better thanks father i was going to go topside to get some sunlight do you guys need anything?" and donny said "yeah i need some more bandages please" then splinter said "i require more green tea please" so alice left with the items in mind.

once alice had them she was sat in the park absorbing the suns rays when a man approached her and before alice could move he had her pinned down then he pulled her knickers off and raped her then he said "i remember your fucking a woman just like you nearly 11y ago she had a pretty face too she was called sandra whats your name?" but alice just spat in his face so he walked off. once alice was over the shock she got herself dressed and went home when back in the lair alice went straight to bed and had another nightmare but she didnt tell anyone as this one was about when she was raped.

over the next week alice felt very sick and she had a nightmare every night so 1week after she was raped alice went to splinter late that night and said "daddy i had another nightmare can i sleep with you?" and splinter said "what was the nightmare about?" and alice said "well you know last week i went topside" and splinter nodded so alice then said "while i was sitting in the park in the sun this man approached me and he well he raped me daddy i'm so sorry i couldnt stop him thats what my nightmare was about being raped" so splinter said "it is not your fault you are still too inexperienced to protect yourself come here" so alice walked to splinter and he gave her a hug then alice said "father the man who raped me raped mummy as well thats what he said what should i do?" and splinter said "well i know you have been sick lots lately so in the morning we will tell your brothers and they can help you through this but i wish for donatello to run a pregnancy test to see if you are having a baby" then he moved over in the bed and alice jumped in then said "thanks daddy i'm sorry i couldnt deal with it myself" then splinter cuddled into her and said "it was not your fault you cannot deal with nightmares by yourself now sleep" then alice said "dad can you sing me that japanese lullaby it always help me sleep good childhood memories i guess" so splinter sang the lullaby and alice fell asleep.

the next morning when alice woke up she saw that splinter was sitting by the bed and said "daddy why are you sitting by me? you should be training my brothers" so splinter said "you were running a fever so i told your brothers to spar among themselves so i could care for you now come we will go tell your brothers what happened to you then i will take you to the med lab and have donatello examine you" so alice walked out with splinter but when in front of her brothers she realised how scared she was that they would think badly of her so she started crying and said "i can't do it daddy i'm sorry" then she ran off to her room and sat on her bed crying then raph said "she's stressy whats got into her?" and splinter said "raphael stop teasing your sister she is scared to tell you something personal to her that has affected her greatly" then splinter ran after alice and when he had her in his arms he said "why cant you tell them?" and alice said "im afraid that they'll think badly of me for not fighting better" then splinter said "would you like me to tell them alice?" and alice nodded so splinter carried alice to the living room sat in his chair cuddling her then he said "boys last week when your sister went up top she was raped by a man who also raped her mother that is why she was just crying" just then alice started crying into splinter and cuddling him harder saying "daddy dont leave me he's going to do it again dont leave me on my own" then splinter knew that alice was asleep and was having another nightmare so he woke her.

when alice was awake again splinter said "i will never leave you my daughter" so the turtles looked at her sympathetically and leo said "hey dont cry sis we're here for you dry those eyes you have our support we dont think badly of you" so alice stopped crying then said "thanks guys that really makes me feel better" then splinter said "donatello can you please give her a full medical examination she has been running a fever all day and i need to know what is wrong with her" so donny and splinter walked into the med lab with splinter carrying alice.

when they were in and the door was closed splinter tried to put alice down but she wouldnt let go so splinter sat on the bed with alice stretched across him and donny gave her a full checkup and when he was finished he said "she's got a bit of a cold father but apart from that she's pregnant probably from the rape" so then alice said "dad what should i do with the baby?" and splinter told her "it is your decision but i want you to know that whatever your decision we will fully support you" then alice said "i want to keep the child it did nothing wrong and i cant get rid of it it's a part of me" so splinter walked alice out to her other brothers and when she was sat down alice said "guys i'm pregnant" and raph said "whos baby is it?" and alice said "it was the guy who raped me it has to be that was the first time someone fucked me" then leo said "lets get him bros" and alice said "you'll never find him please just leave it i need my whole family to support me as i have decided to keep the baby" then leo said "are you sure thats wise sis? you're still very young yourself" and alice said "dad said he'll support me whatever my decision so i'm not going to be on my own" then she went for a sleep.

about 3months later alice went and had her scan and it showed that her baby was fine so she went back to her room. apart from her baby kicking nothing much happened to alice for the next 3months but the day before her 6month scan she was sitting in her room when she suddenly felt pain wash over her but it went away before she became too concerned but just then she felt that she needed the toilet so she went to the bathroom but when she pushed her knickers down she saw blood in them so when she had pulled her knickers up again she walked to donny and said "donny help me i think somethings wrong with the baby" and donny said "why do you think that?" and alice said "when i went to the toilet there was blood in my knickers" so donny got her lying on a bed just then she cried out as more pain bolted through her bump so donny said "where's the pain alice? i need to know" and alice started crying then said "in my bump it hurts so badly" then she cradled her bump as if to protect her baby so donny said "let me examine you" then he walked towards her but alice cried out "no please i dont want you to examine me i want my daddy" so donny called for splinter and when he came he said "what is wrong?" and donny said "its alice somethings wrong with her i think its her baby but she wouldnt let me examine her she wanted you" so then splinter walked over to alice and said "calm down my daughter donatello will help you but he needs to examine you first may he?" and alice said "only if you stay daddy" so splinter sat and held her hand.

when alice had calmed down and was comfortable donny walked up to her said "try not to worry alice i'm sure your baby will be fine" then he pressed on her bump and alice cried out "ouch that hurts that really hurts" so then donny examined some other things and said "alice i need to do one more test to be sure but i think i know whats wrong" so donny got his doppler machine and put it to alice's bump and when he found no heartbeat he said "i'm so sorry alice your baby has died the pain you are feeling is your body pushing the baby out" when alice heard this she said "how will it come out?" and donny said "i'm sorry to say that you have to give birth to the baby because it is so developed" just then the pain swept through alice again and she screamed "no why" and splinter said "try to calm down it will do you no good being worked up" so alice calmed down then said "how long will it take donny?" and donny said "about 20mins" so alice lay back on then bed.

20mins later donny said "ok alice just one more push and it will all be over" so alice gave a big push but just then donny looked surprised and ran away with the baby so alice asked "where's he taking my baby? i dont care if its dead i want to see it is it deformed?what's wrong?" and splinter said "nothing is wrong something is right your baby is alive alice the machine just wasn't working" then donny came back and said "i've put her in the incubator as she is very small because she has been born so early" then alice said "if i have a daughter she shall be named sandra after my mother" then she walked over to her baby and said "hello sandra i promise to take good care of you" then alice went to sleep. the next day alice checked on sandra and saw that she was fine so she sat next to her and when donny came over he said "she's doing well you can feed her if you want to" so alice took sandra out of the incubator and gave her a feed then she said "donny why did this happen to me?" and donny said "i don't know sis but try not to worry the way sandras progressing you can take her back to the nursery next month" then he walked away to let alice have some time with her baby. 1month later donny allowed alice to take sandra out of the med lab and into her nursery for the first time and when alice lay sandra in her cot she just smiled then went to sleep and alice went with her family to watch a movie but she knew sandra wouldnt sleep for long so she kept one ear open for her tiny daughters cries knowing that being a mother had changed her life for a long time but she also knew that she was never alone.

**the end**


End file.
